


Endless love

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, I should stop tagging I'm giving the story away, Infertility, Kinky sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Spanking, Warning-Abortion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи лжет, и Гарри уходит, когда грань между правдой и ложью стирается.<br/>Луи решает, что пора научиться говорить правду и не скрывать секреты от любимого человека.<br/>Пока не узнает маленький секрет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Endless love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180076) by [larrysbitchx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx). 



_1 год спустя._

 

_**Тест на беременность. Две красные полоски.** _

_**** ** ** _

 

_**Луи беременный.** _

 

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть, - шокировано шепчет Луи, чувствуя, как слезы сквозят по щекам. Сердце падает на дно желудка, тысячи вопросов роятся в его голове. Как он может быть беременным? Он думал, что был осторожен. Гарри всегда надевает презерватив, когда они занимаются сексом. Но теперь, когда Луи наконец-то смирияется с тем, что он гермафродит, происходит это. Он что будет первым беременным мужчиной-женщиной? Он вообще считается человеком? Он озадачен результатом, и, черт, он не знает, что делать.  
  
\- Лу? Лу, ты там в порядке? - зовет его Гарри с другой стороны своей ванной комнаты.  
  
Прошло всего лишь несколько месяцев, как Гарри и Луи переехали в квартиру. Это их уютное местечко, которое они называют своим домом. Много чего произошло. Они вместе уже около двух лет, Зейн и Лиам обручены, Найл встречается с новой девушкой по имени Сара. Он расстался с Элли, потому что она изменяла ему.  
  
\- Луи Томлинсон, открой дверь немедленно, - требует Гарри, стуча в дверь. Он слышал, как Луи плачет, и, честно говоря, он напуган.  
  
Луи подозревал, что он был беременным уже несколько месяцев. Его тошнило по утрам, и он думал, это просто небольшое отравление. Он пытался держать этот секрет подальше от Гарри, потому что он был напуган тем, что Гарри скажет или сделает. Когда Гарри оставил его в первый раз, это случилось, потому что он соврал, но после того, как не пошли месячные и в следующем месяце, это побудило в нем чувством вины, в итоге он все-таки решил, что пришло время пройти тест и убедиться окончательно.  
  
Гарри позволил ему врать в прошлом году по уважительной причине. Луи прошел через достаточное наказание. Он не собирался беспокоить его такими мелочами, он должен двигаться дальше. И он это сделал. То, что Луи сделал, было ужасно.  
  
За последние несколько месяцев Гарри заметил, что что-то происходит. Луи едва с ним разговаривал, едва позволял Гарри коснуться себя. Он как-то спросил его, в порядке ли он, и почему он так поступает с ним, но Луи просто солгал ему в лицо. Как и в тот раз.  
  
\- Луи, открой эту чертову дверь, - рычит Гарри, зачем Луи играет с ним? Гарри, не раздумывая, хватает его запасные ключи и открывает замок. Его глаза моментально опускаются вниз на карамель темноволосого мальчика. Глаза Луи красные, рядом с ним валяется коробка теста на беременность. Дрожащими руками он держит этот злополучный тест.  
  
\- О черт! - бормочет Гарри, опускаясь на колени рядом с Луи. Он смотрит на тест на беременность в руках Луи и видит, что он положителен. - Ох, ебать, нет, - бормочет Гарри, потирая висок. Не говоря ни слова, он встает и выходит из ванной комнаты.  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, вернись, - плачет Луи, следуя за Гарри.  
  
\- Почему, Луи? Почему ты продолжаешь мне лгать? Как долго ты знал об этом? Ты даже не потрудился рассказать мне! Как ты мог скрывать это от меня? Ты вообще собирался рассказать мне об этом, или ты ждал, когда я сам догадаюсь? Ради бога, ребенок заслуживает того, чтобы знать, кто его отец. Это вообще мой ребенок? Или ты залетел от какого-то парня, пока я был в Бостоне? Так вот почему ты скрыл это от меня? - кричит Гарри, потому что он абсолютно зол на Луи. Он думал, что Луи доверяет ему, но видимо, это не так. Он продолжает кричать до тех пор, пока Луи не замахивается рукой и не бьет его по щеке.  
  
\- Как ты смеешь обвинять меня в измене, ты, ебаный мудак. Конечно это твой ребенок, блять, тупая ты пизда, - резко выплевывает Луи, и Гарри делает пару шагов назад. Луи никогда не матерился, никогда.  
  
Но пощечина вызвала только больше гнева. Гарри видит испуг в глазах Луи, когда понимает, что он совершил. Гарри продолжает в гневе идти на Луи, загоняя тем самым его в угол.  
  
\- У меня есть ебаные права называть тебя лжецом, потому что половина наших отношений основана на лжи, и я не знаю, верить тебе, когда ты говоришь, что ты чист, или думать, что это очередная ложь, - голос Гарри становится хриплым и варварским.   
  
\- Гарри, это не справедливо, - начинает Луи, но Гарри недоверчиво качает головой. Луи чувствует, как Гарри хватает его за руку, но его хватка становится настолько сильной, что Луи чувствует резкую боль в руке.  
  
\- Жизнь - это не игрушка, Луи, - кричит Гарри, он поднимает руку на Луи и со всей силой ударяет его по лицу.  
  
Луи кричит от боли и плачет.  
  
-  _Прекрати, ты делаешь мне больно_ , - умоляет Луи, видя, как темные глаза Гарри становятся ярко-изумрудными. Гарри выпускает Луи, и тот падает на пол.  
  
\- Я, Луи… Прости… Я, - бормочет несвязно извинения Гарри, но он просто не может. Он поворачивается на каблуках и выбегает из комнаты.  
  
Луи садится на холодный ламинатный пол, поджимает коленки к груди и начинает еще больше плакать. Почему он продолжает это делать? Зачем он продолжает лгать? Он расстраивал Гарри достаточное количество раз. Ему повезло, что ему не больно в физическом смысле. Он знает, что на следующее утро на руке будет синяк, еще одно напоминание о том, какой дерьмовый он человек. Это всегда его вина. Может, Лукас, может, если бы он сказал Лукасу раньше, он бы никогда бы не встретил Гарри. Но что если ему и Гарри было предначертано звездами быть вместе? Что, если он был послан подарком для своих родителей, и благодаря им, он встретил Гарри? Он верил, что сказочная история всегда заканчивается счастливым концом, но видимо, это не его история. Реальный мир - не детская сказка.  
  
Он медленно встает с пола, все еще всхлипывая, он старается успокоить себя, старается пытаться дышать. Хриплые вздохи вырываются с недр его груди, но он продолжает попытки. Луи чувствует, как легкие начинают пытать огнем. Он на полусогнутых ногах добирается до дивана и падает в обморок.

…

\- Луи, Луи, пожалуйста, проснись, - слышит сквозь шум в ушах Луи знакомый британский акцент. Это был кто-то, кого он хотел видеть всегда. Это был кто-то, кто был с ним всегда. Он открывает глаза и видит черноволосого парня, сидящего рядом с ним со стаканом воды в руке.  
  
\- Где… Где Гарри? - первое, что говорит Луи.   
  
\- Малыш, я понятия не имею. Мне жаль, но тебе придется встать и рассказать мне, что происходит. Гарри, возможно, покинул страну или что-то подобное, я не уверен. Я получил телефонный звонок в 4 утра от него, он нервно сказал, что мне нужно пойти и проверить тебя. Он плакал, и когда я спросил, что случилось, он просто повесил трубку. Лиам и Найл звонили ему несколько раз, но он не ответил, - объясняет Зейн, вручая стакан с водой Луи. - Лу, не мог бы ты сказать мне, что происходит? - тихо просит Зейн, потирая одной рукой спину Луи. Луи прижимается к нему и утыкается лицом в шею Зейна.  
  
\- Мы поссорились. Я… Я беремен, - бормочет Луи, испуганно смотря на Зейна.  
  
\- Черт, это здорово! Почему вы тогда поссорились?  
  
\- Потому что я ему не сказал, когда я понял это. Я не был уверен, вот и боялся сказать Гарри. Он спрашивал меня, все ли у меня хорошо, и почему я не позволяю ему прикоснуться ко мне, и я ему соврал, сказав, что все нормально, что я не в настроении. Я вчера сделал тест, и он узнал, когда вломился в ванну. Он кричал на меня за ложь, а потом обвинил меня в измене, - рыдает Луи, цепляясь за Зейна. Он пытается скрыть свои синяки на руке, но Зейн все равно замечает.  
  
\- Это что, это он тебя? - осторожно спрашивает Зейн.  
  
\- Зейн, - Луи пытается успокоить его, но Зейн вспыхивает как пожар.  
  
\- Как он смеет, блять, тебя бить! Он не имеет права! То, что ты лгал ему..  
  
\- Зейн, я заслужил. Я обманывал его так много, его терпению когда-нибудь пришел бы конец. Я должен был быть наказан, или..  
  
\- Наказан? Ты ебаный дебил, он мог просто молчать месяцами. Он мог бы порвать с тобой, и я по-прежнему считаю, что это лучше, чем получить удар от него. Прости, Луи, но ты знаешь, что боль - это последняя капля. Я думаю, вы должны расстаться.  
  
\- Не смей так говорить! Я люблю его, и я ношу под сердцем его ребенка, я отказываюсь расставаться с ним, - раздражённо говорит Луи. Гарри может быть самым ужасным человеком на планете Земля на данный момент, но Луи любит его, любит таким, какой он есть.  
  
\- Прости, Лу, я просто думаю, это единственный выход. Этот ребенок не самая отличная идея. Вы, ребята, даже не взрослые еще, и теперь ребенок? Луи, Гарри всегда будет уходить от тебя, каждый раз, когда вы поссоритесь. Это не то, что должен делать взрослый человек, не с беременным партнером, - говорит Зейн, как будто ребенок - это существенная вещь.  
  
Ребенку меньше двух месяцев, насколько существенными могут быть вещи? Он любит детей, он действительно хочет их, но не сейчас, не этого ребенка. Они только начали совместную жизнь вместе, он не может испортить все ребенком. Ему придется бросить свою карьеру, не говоря уже о том, что он и Гарри даже не собираются жениться. Ему нужен взрослый отец. Кто-то стабильный. Сейчас он не может завести ребенка. Он знает, что аборт - это неправильно, но он не видит другого выбора. Даже если он решит родить ребенка, он отдаст его на усыновление. После родов он бы не сможет танцевать некоторое время, и Луи не может рисковать этим. Он видит себя, имеющим детей, через пять или десять лет, но только не сейчас. Ему почти 23, он не может иметь ребенка. Когда Гарри вернется, он должен рассказать ему об этом, если он, конечно, вернется. Но если он захочет оставить ребенка, Луи будет против, потому что, во-первых, это его тело, во-вторых, они должны работать над их отношениями в первую очередь. Они должны быть стабильными родителями их будующему ребенку. Луи продолжает врать Гарри, пока они в конечном итоге не ссорятся, и Гарри уходит. Какие родители из них? Незрелые, импульсивные. Луи для себя окончательно решает.  _Они не могут иметь этого ребенка._

…

Луи не видит Гарри где-то неделю. И на этот счет он очень сильно волнуется.  
  
Однажды ночью, спустя неделю, он получает телефонный звонок от Лиама, говорящего, что он нашел Гарри. Оказывается, Гарри был в больнице в течение нескольких ночей, а остальное время он жил у них с Зейном. Луи начинает тогда кричать на Лиама, обвиняя его в том, что он не позвонил раньше, но тот объясняет, что не думал, что это хорошая идея, так как Гарри нужно было успокоиться.  
  
Лиам говорит, что Гарри хочет поговорить с ним лично. Луи не уверен, хочет ли он вообще говорить с ним после всего, что случилось между ними. Но он соглашается, потому что он все еще скучает по Гарри и хочет его вернуть. Неважно, что он сделал. Гарри простит его за то, что он врал ему на протяжении нескольких месяцев, по крайней мере, Луи на это надеется.

…

 _Тук-тук._  
  
На следующий вечер, когда Луи лежит на диване в лавандовом свитере Гарри, он слышит, как кто-то стучит в дверь. Томмо встает и стонет, догадываясь, что это Гарри.  
  
Когда он идет открывать дверь, он не до конца уверен, будет ли он в шоке или испытает боль. Резко открывая дверь, Луи видит, что Гарри стоит в дверях с букетом его любимых розовых роз, с его любимым фильмом и коробкой фигурного шоколада из Бельгии, который он обожает. Огромный синяк под глазом красуется на его симпатичном личике. Гарри виновно опускает взгляд в пол и прячет левую руку за спину.  
  
\- Гарри, что, черт возьми, произошло? - это первое, что говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я могу войти? Обещаю, что не трону тебя, я не буду кричать на тебя или что-то другое, - объясняет хоккеист. Луи кивает головой и делает шаг в сторону, тем самым пропуская того в дом. Гарри кладет подарки на стол, раздевается и проходит в комнату. Они молча смотрят друг на друга, пока Луи не сдается и не обнимает его, шепча: "Я скучал по тебе".  
  
\- Я думал, ты все еще злишься на меня, - тихо говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я злюсь, - отвечает Гарри, отстраняя Луи от себя.  
  
\- Не мог бы ты принести конфеток? - спрашивает Лу, Гарри кивает и идет обратно на кухню, чтобы прихватить коробку конфет.  
  
Как только Гарри приносит их, Луи жадно открывает коробку, словно пятилетний ребенок, который получил новую игрушку.  
  
\- Луи, я знаю, что бросил тебя на неделю, но пойми, я даже не собирался оставлять тебя больше чем на час. На самом деле, я не должен был оставлять тебя одного, и я знаю, что это было неправильно с моей стороны. Я не ожидаю, что ты простишь меня, и я не надеюсь, что ты примешь мои извинения. Я купил тебе подарки не для того, чтобы ты простил меня, я купил их, потому что хочу показать тебе, что ценю и люблю тебя. Я подумал, это поможет тебя утешить. Я сожалею, что обидел тебя и оставил в таком состоянии. Я так же сожалею, что накричал на тебя, это было неправильно с моей стороны, я должен был это сделать в более спокойной манере и...  
  
\- Я солгал тебе, ты имел полное право кричать на меня, хотя обвинение в неверности было слишком, - перебивает Гарри Луи.  
  
\- Я сожалею, что обвинил тебя в измене, но я не сожалею, что назвал тебя лжецом. Луи, у нас обоих есть проблемы, твоя ложь и то, что я ухожу от проблем. Мы должны научиться бороться с этими вредными привычками ради нашего будущего малыша, - Луи съеживается от последних двух сказанных слов. - Ты должен научиться доверять мне, пожалуйста, ты должен понять, Луи, я никогда больше не ударю тебя или оставлю одного когда-либо снова. Ты мне доверяешь? - тихо спрашивает Гарри, но Луи не знает, что ответить, потому что он не уверен. Он доверял Гарри до прошлой недели.  _Он причинил ему боль_ , синяк, который он оставил на его руке все еще на ней, как напоминание о том, каким монстром может быть Гарри.   
  
-  _Нет_ , - тихо отвечает Луи, наблюдая, как выражение лица Гарри сразу же меняется. Он отворачивается и прячет лицо в ладонях. Прошло уже два года, и они до сих пор не научились доверять друг другу. В этом нет вины Гарри. Это все Луи.  
  
\- Ты мне тоже не доверяешь, - говорит Луи, кладя руки на колени. Он вздыхает, прежде чем начать говорить снова.  
  
\- Гарри, насчет ребенка... - начинает Луи, шумно сглатывая. - Я хочу сделать аборт.  
  
Эти четыре слова разрывают сердце Гарри на тысячи кусочков. Он просто не может в это поверить. Он чувствует, как слезы начинают скользить по его щекам.   
  
\- Ты не можешь, - всхлипывая, начинает кричать Гарри. Он провел всю неделю на гребанной больничной койке, думая о том, каким милым будет их ребенок. Вещи, которые они будут делать вместе. То, как они будут учить ее или его. Он думал о том, как они смогут назвать того, кто это будет. После того, как он вышел из больницы, он отправился в детский магазин и купил одежду. Он влюбился в этого ребенка, и он не мог даже подумать о том, что скоро его потеряет.  
  
\- Да, я могу. Гарри, мы не можем иметь этого ребенка прямо сейчас, и ты это знаешь, - пытается рационализировать Луи, но когда он видит разбитый взгляд Гарри, он не уверен, что должен это делать.  
  
\- Почему? - спрашивает Гарри почти на грани крика.  
  
\- Гарри, подумай о своей карьере. Ты играешь в хоккей, ты постоянно в разъездах. Ты предлагаешь мне родить ребенка, зная, что ты будешь не со мной? Это большой риск для меня. Кто знает, может быть, у меня буду осложнения, и я окажусь на грани смерти. А когда мне нужно будет уехать на спектакли. Кто будет сидеть с ребенком? Твоя мать? Мне придется носить его девять месяцев, плюс, то количество времени, которое потребуется моему телу на восстановление после родов. Ты подумал обо мне? А насчет вредных привычек, я знаю себя, и ты, ты постоянно уходишь! С ума сойти, мы еще не женаты, а я уже отказываюсь иметь ребенка, - гневно кричит Луи, комкая в руках футболку.  
  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня? - говорит Гарри, и Луи знает, что он это делает только потому, что хочет ребенка.  
  
\- Если ты просишь, чтобы я не делал аборт, то нет. Гарри, мы должны. Если мы поженимся, я обещаю, у нас будет ребенок только через несколько лет. Просто не сейчас. Мы не готовы иметь ребенка сейчас. Пожалуйста, пойми, - умоляет Луи. Он знает, что это неправильно, но он не видит другого выхода.  
  
\- Ты убийца, - шепчет Гарри, но Луи так же знает, что он не это имеет в виду.  
  
\- Называй меня как хочешь. Но мы не можем этого сделать, - качает головой Луи.  
  
\- Убить маленькую жизнь. Нашего ребенка. Наше дитя любви. Новая любовь моей жизни, - добивает словами Гарри.  
  
\- Блять, хватит. Если ты не хочешь, черт возьми, идти на аборт со мной, я пойду один, - жестко говорит вслух Луи. Гарри замолкает.  
  
\- Я уже договорился насчет аборта, Гарри. Прости, что соврал тебе. Я не был уверен насчет ребенка тогда, я просто игнорировал его, пока не почувствовал, что мне необходимо убедиться. Клянусь, я собирался сказать тебе сразу после того, как узнал бы результаты от врача, - извиняется Луи, глядя на пол.

…

\- Так что случилось с твоей рукой? - спрашивает Луи на середине фильма, который Гарри купил для него.  
  
\- Я подрался, вот и все, - отвечает он.  
  
\- Ты можешь спать на диване сегодня вечером или…? - спрашивает Луи, потому что знает, что он просто не может спать с ним сегодня, и неважно, как сильно он скучает по Гарри. Он знает, что это будет очередная сонливая ночь без него, но он предпочел бы знать, что он здесь, чем неизвестно где.  
  
\- На самом деле, я возвращаюсь к Лиаму, - отвечает Гарри, и Луи моментально бледнеет.  
  
\- Что... Нет, пожалуйста, останься, - умоляет Луи, потому что он не может без него.  
  
\- Луи, я думаю, что это единственный выход, если... - но Луи его не слушает.   
  
\- Я провел целую неделю в печали, ты не бросишь меня снова, - жалобно говорит Луи, и у Гарри просто не остается выбора, кроме как сказать: "Ладно, я посплю на диване".

…

Во время прерывания беременности Луи, Гарри держит его за руку и целует в висок.  
  
После процедуры доктор оповещает, что у него есть плохие новости для них, и они оба становятся дергаными.  
  
\- Луи, милый, сядь, - говорит доктор, приглашая их в свой кабинет.  
  
\- Я посмотрела на твои плодородные результаты. Луи.  **Ты бесплоден**. Малыш, ты просто  _недоразвитое чудо_ , - говорит она, кусая губы.  
  
\- Я... Я не могу иметь детей? – спрашивает дрожащим голосом Луи.  
  
\- Прости, Луи, но ты не можешь больше иметь детей. У тебя было одно маленькое чудо, но вы избавились от него, и я боюсь, что этот ребенок был последним. Мне жаль, Луи, - выражает она ему свои глубочайшие соболезнования.  
  
Гарри держит Луи в объятиях, его футболка моментально становится мокрой от слез.  
  
\- Луи, дорогой, ты должен дышать, - шепчет Гарри, пытаясь успокоить парня, но это не помогает, потому что Луи не перестает рыдать, и он знает, что его мальчик не дышит. Но и он тоже. Луи обещал ему детей, но теперь они не могут иметь их. Гарри крепче прижимает Луи к себе и целует его щеки, параллельно пытаясь вытереть ему слезы.  
  
\- Ты меня бросишь, - плача говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я не брошу тебя, обещаю, - уверяет его Стайлс. Но Луи отказывается думать, что Гарри останется.  
  
\- Ты собирался порвать со мной тогда, - говорит он, но Гарри качает головой.  
  
\- Я никогда не брошу тебя. Твое бесплодие никогда не будет поводом для меня, чтобы порвать с тобой. Нет никакой причины расстаться с тобой, Луи, потому что я люблю тебя, и мне совершенно неважно, что ты больше не сможешь иметь детей, - нежно говорит Гарри, оборачивая руки вокруг талии Томмо.

…

Прошел месяц со дня страшной новости. Луи поехал навестить родителей в Лондоне, после того как они узнали о той ужасной вести. Он и его мать плакали вместе, когда он рассказал ей о случившемся. Он забыл рассказать ей, что Гарри опять ушел, потому что он не хотел, чтобы она начинала давить на него, говорить о том, что она права.  
  
Он чувствует, что его отношения с Гарри постепенно теряют запал.  
  
Они делают вид, что ничего не изменилось. Но нет, изменения есть. Гарри реже касается Луи, почти перестает целовать его, а про свидания и говорить нечего. Луи начинает замечать это все на протяжении трех недель после аборта.  
  
Сначала он думает, что это просто депрессия, но три недели спустя, когда они смотрят фильм вместе, Луи игриво садится на колени Гарри. Он прижимается бедрами к нему и слегка проезжается задницей по промежности Гарри.  
  
\- Ха-а-аз, - стонет Луи, начиная покрывать поцелуями его челюсть. Но Гарри лишь отвечает: "Поздно, пошли спать", и Луи думает, что он имеет в виду то, что тот собирается трахнуть его, но как же он заблуждается. Это буквально означает идти спать, потому что все, что он делает, это скидывает Луи с коленей и направляется в их комнату. Гарри Стайлс просто отказал ему в сексе. Он никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя так неуютно и неуверенно. Он сделал что-то не так? Все дело в бесплодии? Наверное, так и есть. Гарри никогда не отказывал ему. Все из-за бесплодия.  
  
И в тот момент Луи осознает, что он никогда не чувствовал себя таким забытым и отвергнутым.  
  
Он кое-как встает с холодного пола, идет в ванную и закрывает за собой дверь. Подняв футболку вверх, он смотрит на свой крошечный животик. Он хочет накричать на себя за то, что больше не сможет выносить ребенка. Но он так и не произносит ни слова, он просто тихо плачет, медленно оседая на пол. Он открывает один из ящиков и находит лезвие, которое скрыл от Гарри.  
  
Он знает, что должен был сказать Гарри о нем, но он не мог. Он проводит лезвием по животу, даже не морщась от боли. Он уже давно забыл, что такое боль. Он скользит лезвием еще несколько раз, прежде чем чувствует, что уже достаточно. Он чувствовал удовлетворение, когда делал это раньше. Но сейчас он чувствует вину.  
  
Луи моется и перевязывает раны. Он не собирается говорить об этом Гарри. Никогда.  
  
Он тихо выходит из ванной и залезает в кровать к Гарри, который на тот момент уже крепко спит.

…

  
Луи наблюдает за Гарри последующие недели как ястреб.  
  
Он замечает, что Гарри теперь пренебрегает Луи.  
  
Теперь Томмо тихо плачет почти каждую ночь. На следующее утро он просыпается в пустой кровати с запиской и холодным завтраком.  
  
 _Раньше Гарри всегда оставался в постели до тех пор, пока Луи полностью не проснётся. Они вставали и делали вместе завтрак. Ну, хорошо, Гарри делал завтрак, а Луи наблюдал за ним. За завтраком у них всегда был свой ритуал, они отгадывали ежедневный кроссворд. Но в последнее время Гарри практически никогда не бывает с ним по утрам.  
  
Во второй половине дня Луи обычно ездил на каток к Гарри. Они катались на коньках и счастливо смеялись. Потом, обычно, они шли в душ вместе, обменивались поцелуями, и мыли друг другу волосы. После обеда, когда у Луи были занятия, Гарри приходил и наблюдал за ним.  
  
Когда они не были заняты тренировками, Гарри обычно устраивал пикники или смотрел старые фильмы с ним, они купались в озере, катались на велосипедах, устраивали пешие прогулки, катались на лыжах - список можно было продолжать бесконечно_. Сейчас же, на выходных, они тратят свое время на телефоны или быстро просматривают фильм.  
  
Луи чувствует, как пламя их костра медленно догорает. Магия заканчивается, становится меньше искр. И салют в их поцелуях больше не устраивает шоу фейерверков. Все кончено.  
  
Луи не знает, что делать. Может быть, подходит время расстаться.  
  
Если Гарри не хватает смелости порвать с ним, тогда Луи сделает это за него.  
  
Это очередная одинокая ночь, когда Луи думает о том, во что превратилась их жизнь. Гарри как всегда нет рядом: у него игра. Луи ложится на кровать и плачет. Он плачет из-за того, что чувствует, как часы их любви медленно подходят к концу. Его легкие горят. Он не может дышать. Он чувствует себя так, будто падет в бездну. Он не слышит скрипа двери. Он не видит фигуру, которая заходит в комнату, так как его зрение размыто.  
  
- _Боже мой, Луи_! - тихо вскрикивает Гарри, он метается к кровати и заключает его маленькое тело в свои сильные объятия.  
  
\- Малыш, я здесь, это я - Гарри, дорогой, пожалуйста, перестань плакать, - он пытается успокоить своего парня, но делает еще хуже. Рыдания переходят в истерику.  
  
\- Т-ты не лю-любишь меня бо-больше, - заикаясь, говорит Луи. Глаза Гарри расширяются от страха, он качает головой и усиливает хватку.  
  
\- Это неправда, малыш, конечно, я люблю тебя, - пробует снова Гарри, нежно поглаживая его поясницу.  
  
\- Я-я д-думаю, что мы до-должны рас-расстаться, - бормочет он, и Гарри тут же отстраняется.  
  
\- Что, почему? Луи, что происходит? - Томмо попытается отползти подальше от Гарри, чтобы уйти, но в процессе его футболка задирается немного вверх, и Гарри замирает, когда видит новые порезы на его животе.   
  
\- Нет, Луи, вернись, - умоляет Гарри, хватая Луи за руку. - Луи, дыши, - бормочет Гарри, поднимая парня на руки и целуя его, слегка касаясь виска. Впервые за месяц Луи на самом деле начинает дышать. Он успокаивается в течение нескольких минут, только слезы все еще тихо капают из его малиново-красных глаз.  
  
\- Хорошо, ты не хочешь рассказать мне о новых шрамах? И почему это ты вдруг решил порвать со мной? - спрашивает Гарри, потому что если Луи хочет, они расстанутся, но с разумом. Гарри хочет знать, что он сделал не так, и он не может это сделать, если Луи будет и дальше молчать. Ему нужны ответы. Он не может просто бросить через столько месяцев любящего и прекрасного парня без причины.  
  
\- Потому что ты меня больше не любишь, - тихим голосом повторяет Луи.  
  
\- Почему ты так думаешь? - его брови тут же от удивления приподнимаются вверх, тело начинает пробивать мелкая дрожь в ожидании ответа Луи.  
  
\- Ты этого хочешь, я вижу. Мы стали едва обниматься или целоваться. Не считая того, что мы даже не занимаемся сексом. Гарри, я не маленький, я понял, что ты устал от меня, - тихо говорит Луи, смотря в сторону, чтобы избежать зрительного контакта. Гарри расслабляется, когда слышит эти слова: он думал, что если даст Луи немного больше личной свободы после аборта, то он быстрее восстановится.  
  
\- Малыш, прости меня, если ты думал об этом таким образом. Я пытался дать тебе некоторое пространство, когда мы узнали, что у тебя бесплодие, я думал, что это каким-то образом поможет, но видимо, все стало намного хуже, - говорит Гарри. Он отстраняется от Луи и поднимает его футболку наверх, обнажая порезы на животике. Их около шести, и они заживают, но эти шрамы останутся с ним навсегда. Луи опускает футболку вниз и в смятении смотрит на Гарри.   
  
\- Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, - умоляет Гарри, он очень боится, что будет дальше. - Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты меня все еще любишь, - плачет Гарри, хватая Луи за руку. Несколько слезинок скапливаются в уголках его глаз. Луи садится на кровать и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
  
\- Я до сих пор по-настоящему, безумно сильно люблю тебя, - наконец говорит Луи. Гарри падает на колени перед ним. Он улыбается и утирает слезы.   
  
\- Не будет ли это чересчур нагло с моей стороны, если я заберу тебя отсюда? - спрашивает Гарри, Луи смотрит на часы и видит, что уже начало пятого.   
  
\- Гарри, сейчас раннее утро, - отвечает смущенно Луи, Гарри улыбается и качает головой.  
  
\- Я знаю отличное место, где можно поесть мороженого, - говорит Гарри, и Луи счастливо улыбается в ответ.

…

Единственное место, которое было открыто под утро, оказалось Макдональдсом. Они оба заказали мороженое и картошку фри. Гарри же нашел по близости прекрасный парк. Они посидели, поболтали в нем немного, облизывая мороженое и наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга.  
  
\- Когда ты опять начал себя резать? - заботливо спрашивает Гарри, кладя руку на крошечный животик Луи.  
  
Гарри рядом. Луи должен рассказать ему правду, а не придумать очередную ложь.   
  
\- Через несколько недель после аборта. Я попытался намекнуть тебе на секс, но ты просто игнорировал меня, поэтому я внушил себе, что это все из-за бесплодия. Я просто... Сходил с ума, - честно говорит Луи, и в тот момент Гарри понимает, что он никогда не был так горд за своего парня, как сейчас, ведь Луи наконец-то не врет ему.  
  
\- Когда мы вернемся домой, я хочу, чтобы ты выбросил все лезвия прочь, ты понимаешь? И всякий раз, когда ты чувствуешь, что хочешь навредить себе, ты должен приходить ко мне, хорошо? - предлагает Гарри, целуя Луи в уголок его сахарных губ.  
  
\- Гарри, это не так просто, взять и выбросить все... - он собирается продолжить, но чувствует, как Гарри, смотрит на него грозным взглядом, поэтому Луи соглашается - он выбросит лезвия прочь, и Гарри будет стоять рядом с ним.  
  
\- Я искренне сожалею о том, что сделал, Луи, - извиняется еще раз Гарри. Луи слегка улыбается и зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи Гарри.  
  
\- Все в порядке. Я действительно думал, что потерял тебя, и я знаю, что ты не посмеешь сделать это снова, - тихо отвечает Луи, сминая в кулаках его рубашку.  
  
\- Обещаю.  
  
…

Они все равно не занимаются сексом. Прошло почти шесть месяцев с тех пор, как они последний раз прикасались друг к другу так близко (не считая секса по телефону, который был пару недель назад). Гарри знает, что Луи требовались те шесть месяцев, чтобы наконец-то довериться ему, и теперь он должен заполучить его доверие снова.  
  
Ирония заключается в том, что через неделю у них годовщина, два года вместе. В честь этого Гарри планирует специальный подарок. Три дня в Париже, в отеле с видом на Эйфелеву башню. Конечно, отель не из самых дешевых, но он того стоит. Гарри знает, как сильно Луи хочет побывать в Париже, тем более что он свободно говорит на французском.  
  
\- Луи, - говорит Гарри в ночь перед вылетом. Луи все еще не в курсе мероприятия, которое должно произойти на следующее утро.  
  
\- Привет, малыш, - нежно отвечает Луи. Он как всегда одет в один из свитеров Гарри, его очки в черной оправе держатся на кончике носа-пуговки.  
  
\- Я думаю, мы должны куда-нибудь сходить завтра вечером, - медленно говорит Гарри.  
  
\- О, звучит здорово, а куда? - спрашивает Луи, радостно подпрыгивая на диване от восторга. Луи в замешательстве. Гарри тянется к карману и протягивает Луи паспорт с билетом на самолет внутри.  
  
\- Париж! - радостно кричит Луи, когда открывает свой паспорт. Он не может поверить, этот прекрасный мальчик, в которого он безумно влюблен, отвезет его в Город Любви на их вторую годовщину.  
  
\- Ялюблютебя, ялюблютебя, ялюблютебя, - визжит от радости Луи Гарри в ухо. Гарри широко улыбается на его реакцию, нежно смотрит на парня сверху вниз и быстро чмокает его в губы.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш, - нежно отвечает Гарри.

…

Вторая годовщина - это не просто какой-то обычный день. Поездка - это не просто обычная поездка в магазин. Гарри распланировал все. В их последнюю ночь на вершине Эйфелевой башни во время их ужина при свечах Гарри собирается сделать Луи предложение. Он съездил к матери месяц назад, и она дала ему семейную реликвию: небольшое, но красивое кольцо с бриллиантом. Он спрятал кольцо в одном из детских носочков, которые купил для их неродившегося ребенка. Он спрятал всю одежду глубоко внутрь своего шкафа, туда, где Луи не смог бы ее найти.  
  
Он хранит одежду, потому что она успокаивает его. Всякий раз, когда ему грустно, он достает ее ненадолго из шкафа и смотрит на нее. Он нежно вдыхает запах ползунков, как будто они пахнут их ребенком.  
  
Он всегда боялся, что в один прекрасный день Луи может найти его запасы. Но потом Гарри успокаивается, потому что Луи не такой, он даже не может себе представить, что Луи откроет его шкаф и начнет рыться в его вещах.   
  
Но как раз накануне их чудесной поездки в Париж Луи все-таки находит детскую одежду. Когда он смотрит на груду детской одежды, он чувствует, как на миг в глазах темнеет. Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, адреналин страха пробегает по его телу. Он не может дышать. Луи борется, но он все равно слышит громкие слова своего врача, повторяющие снова и снова громкий приговор:  _"Вы бесплодны", "Вы бесплодны", "Вы бесплодны_. Одежда лежит на его руках и насмешливо кричит ему : _“Ты жалок. Ты даже не можешь дать Гарри то единственное, чего он хочет”_. Слезы ручьем текут по его щекам, грудь сотрясают беззвучные рыдания. Он не клал сюда эти вещи. Но он знает одного человека, который мог бы это сделать.  
  
Раздается стук в дверь, Гарри открывает ее и видит ужасную сцену.  
  
\- Лу? Луи, малыш, что случилось? - озабоченность отображается в изумрудных глазах, но все, что видит Луи, это дьявола, стоящего перед ним. Гарри идет к нему на встречу, чтобы положить руку на Луи, но тот кричит:  _"Не смей меня трогать, ублюдок"_  и отталкивает Гарри от себя, схватив ближайшую вещь, которая лежала в шкафу. Вещь, которую хватает Луи, является детским носком. Это именно тот самый носочек, в котором Гарри прятал кольцо.  
  
Луи видит, как небольшой, но светлый элемент падает на пол. Бегло осмотрев его, но, не заметив ничего необычного, он начинает орать на Гарри.   
  
\- Ты ебаный мудак, таким образом ты пытаешься обвинить меня в моем бесплодие? Если ты хочешь ребенка, так почему бы тебе просто не бросить меня, как ты всегда это делаешь, - кричит Луи. Взгляд Гарри становится беззащитным и потерянным.  
  
\- Луи, ты не... - Гарри пытается объяснить, но Луи прерывает его.  
  
\- Выбрось одежду, Гарри. Я закончил. Все кончено. Выходи замуж за кого-то, кто может дать тебе то, чего ты так хочешь. Я сожалею, что тебе не было достаточно меня. Два года коту под хвост... Что это?  
  
Крошечное золотое колечко сверкает на полу ламината.  
  
Трудно сказать, что это впервые, но предыдущий комментарий Луи хочет забыть. Не отрывая взгляда от кольца, Луи на миг забывает о проблеме, которую создал Гарри.  
  
\- Нет! Луи, не трогай это, - говорит Гарри. Он приседает вниз, чтобы отнять кольцо у Луи, но Томмо шлепает его по руке и падает на колени, чтобы первым схватить маленький бесценный экспонат. Луи чувствует, как его нечеткое зрение становится ясным, как слезы на миг перестают капать из опухших красных глаз.  
  
Это кольцо с бриллиантом. Золотое, винтажное кольцо с бриллиантом. Он изучает огранку, понимая, насколько оно уникально.  
  
\- Это, эм, великолепное кольцо, - наконец, говорит Луи, возвращаясь в действительность, он не раздумывая передает его Гарри. Он даже не смеет думать, что это для него. Осознавая это, Луи опускает голову вниз.  
  
\- Я, эм, я должен идти, - говорит Луи. Он разворачивается и уходит прочь. Он не уверен, куда ему нужно идти, но он придумает. Он справится с этим.  
  
Он просто испортил все. Кажется, он непрестанно портит жизнь Гарри. Не говоря уже о себе. Слезы, которые он сдерживал ранее, начинают течь по щекам, когда он выходит из комнаты.  
  
\- Луи, подожди, - кричит ему вслед Гарри, но Луи не оборачивается, он продолжает идти к двери, пока Гарри не хватает его за руку и не прижимает его к себе. Луи, не сопротивляясь, падает ему в объятия. Гарри глубоко вздыхает и замирает.  
  
\- Позволь мне все объяснить? - жалобно спрашивает Гарри. Луи вытирает слезы и кивает.  
  
\- Луи, мой малыш, мой котенок, мое солнышко, мой цветок, любовь всей моей жизни, это для тебя. Это кольцо принадлежало моей прабабушке, и она передала его моей маме, которая отдала его мне. Это не так, как я планировал, клянусь. Это символ нашей бесконечной любви. Я спрятал его в детскую одежду, потому что думал, что ты никогда не найдешь их. Детские вещи были куплены, когда я был в больнице, несколько месяцев назад. Я не выбросил их, потому что они, казалось, успокаивали меня, когда я грустил о нашем ребенке. Я, правда, никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль, вот поэтому и спрятал их. Если ты думаешь, что я купил их, потому что ты не можешь дать мне ребенка, или что я не люблю тебя, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Луи, в мире не так много гей-пар, чьи партнеры имеют такую особенность, как у тебя. Я не думаю, что вообще существуют гей-пары, которые были бы способны иметь детей, как мы. Я знаю, ты думаешь, я могу пойти и найти кого-то другого, кто мог бы дать мне ребенка, но это не так. Поверь, я глубоко и безумно влюблен в балерину по имени Луи Томлинсон. В человека, с которым я хотел бы прожить в браке до конца своих дней. Мне плевать, что ты не можешь родить ребенка, я просто хочу быть с тобой. В конце концов, я хочу иметь одну фамилию на двоих, - тихо добавляет Гарри. Маленькая слезинка скользит вниз по щеке Луи, когда он говорит единственное слово "да".   
  
\- Да, я выйду за тебя, если ты мне делаешь таким образом предложение, - говорит Луи, и Гарри мило краснеет.  
  
\- Луи. Это не предложение, - отвечает Гарри своему возлюбленному, и Луи цепенеет. Он чувствует, как знакомый ему страх сковывает все тело. Гарри чувствует, как твердеет Луи, и быстро объясняет.  
  
\- Не сегодня. Я хочу сделать все правильно. Я делаю это один раз в жизни. Я хочу, чтобы это было самое романтичное предложение в мире. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал одну вещь для того, чтобы все прошло идеально. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сел на самолет со мной завтра. Пожалуйста? Я знаю, что ты сильно зол на меня, но мне нужно, чтобы ты доверился мне, - умоляет Гарри, и тело Луи расслабляется.  
  
Луи жадно глотает воздух и отвечает: "Хорошо". Он все еще чувствует боль, по-прежнему чувствует себя подавленным из-за всех новостей.   
  
\- Но сейчас хотел бы ты носить кольцо пока просто так? - спрашивает Гарри, смущенно смотря на Луи. Его выражение лица моментально меняется, глаза загораются.  
  
\- Ты серьезно? - робко спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Конечно, солнышко, - кивает Гарри, медленно надевая кольцо на его палец. Когда Гарри смотрит на него, у него перехватывает дыхание. Кольцо настолько красиво сидит на пальчике Луи, что тот не может придумать слов для того, чтобы описать это маленькое чудо.   
  
\- Какой же я счастливчик, - говорит Луи, подмигивая Гарри и целуя его в щеку.

…

Их первая ночь в Париже наполнена большой любовью, и любовь означает для Луи секс, или, как любит называть это Гарри, занятие любовью. Он чудесно заботится о Луи, заставляет его корчиться под его касаниями и кричать его имя, когда он входит достаточно глубоко. В какой-то момент их ночи они получают жалобу на шум, и Гарри, смеясь, заканчивает их дикий марафон секса в постели. Луи почти уверен, что они сделали это четыре или пять раз, пока кто-то не постучал в их дверь. Как только незнакомец уходит, Гарри закрывает глаза, но Луи останавливает его.  
  
\- Гарри, не смей засыпать, ты еще меня не трахнул на балконе, - соблазнительно шепчет Луи ему на ухо. Холодок страсти пробегает по спине Гарри, он поворачивается и подмигивает Луи, сбрасывая свой шелковый халат на пол. Гарри ухмыляется и втягивает Луи в поцелуй. Он быстрый, но страстный. Парень отстраняется, и Луи запрыгивает на Гарри, оборачивая ноги вокруг его талии. Смеясь, Луи целует его в шею. Гарри кладет руки под задницу Луи, начиная сминать голую, загорелую кожу. Время от времени он отстраняется от его шеи и соединяет свои губы с губами Луи еще раз. Улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй, Гарри отчаянно вылизывает языком рот его мальчика. Его губы грубо кусают Луи за нижнюю губу, и Гарри, не раздумывая, прижимает спину парня к французской двери балкона.  
  
Они почти задыхаются, но все-таки находят в себе силы, чтобы отстраниться на несколько секунд.  
  
\- Блять, мой Бог, ты такой горячий, - шепчет Гарри, возясь с ручкой двери. Но через пару секунд ему все-таки удается ее открыть. Гарри снова страстно целует Луи в губы, их языки, словно пламя костра, страстно встречаются в диком танце.   
  
Громкий стон наслаждения срывается с алых губ Луи, растворяясь в ночном шуме города. Гарри отпускает задницу Луи, и тот проворно слезает с него, облокачиваясь на перила балкона.  
  
Через пару секунд они опять возвращаются к поцелуям. Луи кладет руки на перила, чтобы обезопасить себя.  
  
\- Готов, малыш? - страстно спрашивает Гарри, Луи кивает головой, и Гарри медленно начинает вводить свой член в тугую дырочку Луи. Гарри одной рукой держит Луи за бедра, другой спускается к его мокрому влагалищу. Его пальцы легко проскальзывают внутрь влажного жара Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, блять, - стонет Луи, насаживаясь до конца. Он откидывает голову назад и закидывает руки на плечи Гарри. Гарри меняет угол и вводит внутрь ещё два пальца. Всхлипы и стоны Луи становятся все громче, когда в один миг Гарри попадает в нужную точку. Они оба тяжело дышат, капли пота стекают по лбу.  
  
\- Боже, Лу, я чувствую себя так хорошо, малыш, твоя задница такая тугая и твоя киска такая чертовски мокрая для меня, - стонет Гарри, кусает Луи за мочку уха.  
  
Убрав пальцы с влагалища, Гарри, не раздумывая, толкает их в рот Луи, чтобы тот замолчал.   
  
\- Малыш, не хочу, чтобы мы получили еще одно предупреждение, ты ведь можешь быть тише? - жарко шепчет Гарри. Луи согласно кивает головой и начинает сосать пальцы Гарри. Он качает головой, сжимая щеки вокруг длинных пальцев Гарри. Луи чувствует, как знакомый тугой узел в низу живота начинает пульсировать. Гарри чувствует, как розовая дырочка Луи сжалась вокруг его члена, и он знает, что его будущий муж рядом. Гарри ускоряется до максимума и в последний раз проходится членом по простате. Луи в экстазе громко стонет и падает на пол. Когда он приходит в себя, Гарри все еще находится глубоко внутри Луи.  
  
\- Черт, Луи, я в жизни такого не испытывал, - улыбается Гарри, он медленно выходит из Луи и садится на деревянный стул. Луи, не раздумывая, падает к нему на колени. Он чувствует, как его тело начинает дрожать под декабрьским ветерком.   
  
\- А теперь пойдем спать? - предлагает Гарри, и Луи согласно кивает головой.

…

Наконец-то настает этот день. Идеальный день. Их годовщина и день рождения Луи. На предыдущий день рождения Томмо они ходили в пару музеев, а затем пошли в шикарный ресторан на ужин с десертом впоследствии.  
  
Но сегодня Гарри получил бронь на два места в ресторане на Эйфелевой башне. Он планировал это многие месяцы, и вот цель достигнута. Гарри полном восторге, но в то же время он немного и волнуется: а вдруг Луи не понравится?  
  
\- Я готов, - говорит Луи, выходя из спальни. Луи выглядит великолепно. Он одет в теплый свитер, узкие темные джинсы, пальто и томсы.  
  
\- Ты прекрасно выглядишь, котенок, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, подходя и нежно целуя его в уголок малиновых губ.

…

\- Если бы ты сказал мне, что у нас будет такой необычный ужин на вершине Эйфелевой башни, я бы оделся получше, - смущенно говорит Луи, когда они уселись за столик, глядя в окно.  
  
Гарри кладет руку в карман и нервно сжимает коробочку с кольцом. Он просто тряпка. Гарри чувствует, как пот капает вниз по задней части его шеи. Он знает, что не должен так волноваться на этот счет, потому что Луи уже заочно согласился, но, черт,  _ему все равно страшно_.  
  
\- Эй, не волнуйся об этом, Лу, ты выглядишь великолепно, как всегда, - делает комплимент Гарри, и это правда. Независимо от того, что Луи носит, он всегда выглядит потрясающе. Гарри берет Луи за руку, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
\- Это самый красивейший вид, который я когда-либо видел, - говорит Луи, с восхищением смотря по сторонам. Но, честно говоря, самым потрясающим для Гарри был Луи.  
  
\- Я с этим не согласен. Я думаю, что самый красивый - это ты, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри, и Луи краснеет.  
  
\- Хаз, прекрати, - стонет Луи, смущенно пряча лицо в ладошках.  
  
Гарри смотрит на свою руку с кольцом. Момент настал.  
  
\- Луи? - спрашивает Гарри, привлекая его внимание. Луи делает глоток своего шампанского и с интересом смотрит на Гарри сквозь свои густые ресницы. Гарри поднимается из-за стола и встает перед Луи на одно колено.  
  
-  _Луи Томлинсон. Я влюбился в тебя с первого взгляда, моя любовь к тебе настолько сильна, что она никогда не умрет, никогда не исчезнет. За такую любовь, как у нас, нужно бороться, и я буду бороться до конца своих дней. Луи Томлинсон, ты моя первая любовь, и я хочу, чтобы она была единственной навсегда, до конца моей жизни. Я хочу быть единственным человеком, который будет тебя целовать, единственным человеком, который будет держать тебя в объятиях, единственным человеком, который будет любить тебя до конца своих дней. Я хочу семью с тобой, и я хочу, чтобы ты стал отцом моих детей, я хочу, чтобы мы растили наших детей вместе, и я хочу состариться с тобой, хочу, чтобы мы умерли вместе в объятьях друг друга. Луи Томлинсон, я хочу, чтобы ты был моим навсегда, но для того, чтобы это произошло, тебе нужно сказать "да" этому кольцу_ , - нежно говорит Гарри.  
  
-  _Да, да, да!_  - всхлипывает Луи, падая на колени рядом с ним. Они целуются, не замечая людей, окружающих их. Как только Луи отстраняется, Гарри, не задумываясь, надевает на его палец кольцо, наклоняется вниз и нежно целует своего уже почти мужа в губы.

…

 **5 лет спустя**  
  
Легче не становится. Луи знает, что у него много тайн, но теперь он больше не несет эту ношу по жизни один. Теперь у него есть Гарри, который является его мужем чуть больше 4-х лет. Он помогает ему во всем. Луи все еще колеблется, когда речь заходит о еде, но, по крайней мере, сейчас он питается нормально. Сейчас у него есть маленький животик и толстые бедра. Иногда, когда Луи парой смотрит в зеркало, чтобы попытаться что-то сделать, Гарри замечает это, оборачивает руки вокруг его талии и начинает шептать милые глупости на ухо, типа "Я не знаю, что ты видишь в зеркале, но я вижу там любовь всей моей жизни. Я люблю каждую частичку тебя, хочешь ты этого или нет. И я не хочу, чтобы ты изменял что-нибудь в себе" или что-то грязное, как "Знаю, как тебе не нравятся твои бедра, но если бы не они, я бы никогда не узнал о своем новом фетиши, ты же знаешь, как я люблю покусывать их". Эти слова заставляют Луи любить Гарри безоговорочно.  
  
Так же Луи забывает и про свою маленькую проблему. Он перестает прятать лезвия от Гарри и теперь больше не пытается ранить себя. Так же Гарри помогает ему выбросить их в унитаз. Было очень трудно бросить то, к чему ты как привык. Луи не может сказать, что увлекался острыми предметами всю жизнь. Он любил боль. Те чувства, которые вызывали в нем лезвия, помогали ему забыть весть тот ужас, который насыщал его никчемную жизнь. Но он останавливается.  
  
Оказывается только, что настоящая проблема была хуже. Бесплодие. Луи знает, что никогда не свыкнется с этим. Прошло пять лет, но Гарри до сих пор твердит ему, что "Я все равно люблю тебя, независимо от того, можешь ты иметь детей или нет". Несмотря на это, Луи по-прежнему считает, что трудно сохранить брак без ребенка. Когда Лиам и Зейн удочерили свою приемную дочь Лэвину, Луи тогда впервые окончательно осознал, что не может дать этого Гарри. Тогда он заперся в ванной на двадцать минут. Гарри умолял ему открыть, но вскоре сдался, потому что это было бесполезно. Когда Луи наконец-то вышел, Гарри забрал его домой, потому что он знал, что Луи больше не сможет оставаться рядом с ребенком. Гарри извинился перед Лиамом и Зейном и объяснил им, почему Луи так отреагировал на ребенка.   
  
Однажды ночью, когда Гарри и Луи смотрели марафон "Как я встретил вашу маму", они оба были в игривом настроении, Луи решил попробовать сверху. Когда они оба были возле своих максимумов, Луи вдруг заплакал и упал в обморок на Гарри. Тот, не раздумывая, сразу же отвел его к врачу, потому что Луи не переставал плакать, и Гарри знал, что Луи нужна была профессиональная помощь. Ему правда было немного неудобно ходить по регистратуре со стояком, но Гарри было плевать. Луи продержали в больнице несколько недель. После того как его выписали, врач объяснил Гарри, что бесплодие вызывает у Луи приступы паники. Он выписал им лекарство и направил к психиатру.   
  
Теперь раз в месяц Гарри и Луи ходят на прием к доктору Сони. Они посещают его вместе, потому что в одиночку не было никакого эффекта. Гарри больно смотреть на то, как Луи мучается себя, винит себя за то, что он не может больше иметь детей. Гарри никогда не винит Луи, он винит в первую очередь себя за то, что тогда, несколько лет назад не отговорил Луи от аборта.   
  
Сначала было трудно, потому что всякий раз, когда они видели детей, Луи в считанные секунды сжимался и становился тихим. Иногда дело доходило и до истерик, но Гарри все равно продолжал пытаться. Несколько раз Гарри даже попробовал убедить его подать документы на усыновление, но Лу только впадал в истерику и бросал все бумаги на усыновление ему в лицо. Истерика Луи была настолько сильной, что он впервые тогда испугался до смерти. Гарри пробормотал "Хорошо, я сожалею" и закрылся в гостиной. Луи сразу же понял, что переступил черту. Он слышал, как Гарри тихо плакал. Луи тихо постучал в дверь и позвал Гарри по имени, но никакой реакции не последовало. Он попробовал извиниться за свое поведение, но Гарри по-прежнему не отвечал.   
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, - всхлипнул Луи, потому что он был в ужасе. Через некоторое время Луи услышал, как Гарри возится с замком, и дверь медленно открылась. Гарри выглядел ужасно. И Луи знал, что все всем этом виноват он. Волосы Гарри были спутаны, глаза красные от крови. Луи задрожал, тихо прошептал "прости меня" и прыгнул в его объятия, но Гарри не обнял его в ответ. Отстраняясь от Гарри, Луи объяснил ему, что он не готов, но они могли бы начать с чего-то малого, например, попробовать усыновить котят несмотря на то, что у него была аллергия на кошек.  
  
Через две недели в их доме появился первый котенок.

…

Сегодня тридцатый день рождения Гарри. Большие тридцать. И Луи хочет, чтобы все было идеально. С недавних пор в их доме появился второй котенок, и всякий раз, когда они пытаются заняться сексом, один из котят прерывает их. Таким образом, Луи тщательно продумывает каждую деталь вечеринки и нанимает няньку для их котят. Вечеринка произойдет в их квартире, в кругу друзей и семьи. Несмотря ни на что, вечеринка проходит замечательно.  
  
Только оказывается, что Луи приготовил еще один подарок. Впечатляющий секс на день рождение.  
  
Их сексуальная жизнь, как правило, была обычной. Они не делали никакого сексуального дерьма как другие пары. Луи очень редко проявлял интерес к игрушкам, так как до сих пор не поборол в себе нотку смущения. Они перепробовали много вещей в последние 7 лет, что были вместе, но оказалось, что есть еще две, которые Луи хочет попробовать. Луи знает, что Гарри порой бывает странным, и вот, пару дней назад, Луи узнал о еще двух странных фетишах своего супруга. И теперь он хочет удивить своего мужа на его 30-ый день рождения.  
  
Луи смотрит на себя в большом зеркале.  
  
Он ненавидит свои кривые, извилистые шрамы, они как напоминание о том, что было его в прошлой жизни.  
  
Но он ничего не может с этим сделать. Он должен одеть провокационную одежду. Таков план.  
  
Луи встает боком и поворачивает голову назад так, чтобы было видно спину.  
  
Он никогда не отрицает, как потрясающей смотрится его задница. Светло-розовые стринги прекрасно контрастируют с его загорелой кожей.  
  
Луи одет в светло-розовые трусики с оборочками и белые высокие чулки до бедра с розовыми бантиками, и поверх всего этого еще надета розовая подвязка. Луи проворно надевает белые туфли, хватает шелковый халат, оборачивает его вокруг себя и открывает дверь. Его каблуки громко стучат по деревянному полу, когда он приближается к Гарри, который пристально смотрит в телефон. Он стоит возле стены, его галстук уже слегка ослаблен.  
Гарри замечает странный звук, смотрит вверх и видит Луи, стоящего в халате, балетных колготках и туфлях.  
  
\- Эй, малыш, - зовет Луи, подходя к Гарри и нежно целуя в его губы. Через какое-то время он отстраняется и развязывает халат.  
  
-  _С днем рождения, Хаз_ , - говорит хриплым голосом Луи.  
  
От увиденного Гарри кажется, что на какой-то миг он забывает, как нужно дышать.  
  
\- Бог мой, Луи, ты выглядишь потрясающе, - восхищенно говорит Гарри, притягивая парня ближе к себе. Он знает, что для Луи это было непросто.  
  
\- Тебе нравится? - смущенно спрашивает Луи. Гарри кивает головой, и Луи, не раздумывая, хватает его за галстук и тянет вниз.  
  
\- Хорошо, теперь, блять, трахни меня, - горячо шепчет Луи, нежно оттягивая мочку уха вниз. Он толкает Гарри спиной на кровать, залезает к нему на колени и утыкается лицом в шею. Луи страстно целует его в шею, затем останавливается у основания шеи Гарри и начинает всасываться его кожу, оставляя после себя синяк на бледной коже. Луи бесстыдно начинает тереться о промежность Гарри и улыбается, когда чувствует знакомый бугорок. Вау, он заводит Гарри за пару минут.  
  
Гарри слегка задыхается от трения между ними, его твёрдый член попадает прямо по мокрому влагалищу Луи.  
  
\- Лу, Луи, чего ты хочешь? Ч-что мы делаем? - заикаясь, говорит Гарри, возясь с подвязками Луи.   
  
\- Я... Я хочу, чтобы ты, эм...  _связал меня_... - смущенно отвечает Луи, опуская взгляд вниз.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, Луи, - бормочет Гарри, он берет Луи за подбородок и поднимает его вверх так, чтобы видеть лицо. Гарри любит, когда Луи становится доминантом, но он также знает, что Луи является врожденно робким, кротким и покорным... В постели Луи охотно отдается ему, делает то, что он хочет.  
  
\- Насколько далеко ты хочешь зайти? - улыбаясь, спрашивает Гарри, потому что этот разговор - что-то не высказанное. У них даже есть своего рода красная комната. Вроде как в "Пятьдесят оттенков серого", но менее извращенная.   
  
\- Я эм... как в БДСМ, но я хочу, чтобы ты оставил свет. Также я хочу, чтобы бы меня связал и отшлепал, вот. И... и я не хочу называть тебя странными словечками, типа папочки или хозяина. Это не для меня, - честно говорит Луи, и Гарри кивает головой.  
  
\- Хорошо, какое ты хочешь кодовое слово? - спрашивает Гарри, нежно массируя задницу Луи.  
  
\- Хм... красный? - отвечает Луи, от где-то прочел, что, обычно, это стоп-слово используется в отношениях между супругами.  
  
\- Хорошо, котенок, - говорит Гарри, он слезает с кровати, помогает Луи встать и притягивает его сразу поближе к себе за талию.  
  
\- Раздень меня, - шепчет Гарри Луи на ухо, посылая дрожь возбуждения вниз по позвоночнику. Луи нетерпеливо начинает расстёгивать пуговки рубашки. Он срывает ее с плеч и падает на колени перед Гарри, начиная нетерпеливо расстёгивать ремень. Вытащив его из петель, Луи бросает ремень на пол. Расстегнув молнию на штанах Гарри, Луи опускает их вниз до лодыжек. Луи игриво проводит пальцами по кромке резинки черных трусов Гарри и в одно мгновение они оказываются рядом с брюками, позволяя большому члену парня шлепнуться на живот.  
  
У Луи начинают течь слюнки при виде сочного, налившегося члена Гарри. Он так хочет взять его в рот, он должен взять его в рот. Луи садится на колени, умоляюще смотрит на Гарри, надеясь, что он позволит ему эту маленькую шалость.  
  
\- Хорошенький мальчик хочет мой член? - мурлычет Гарри, как будто телепатически читает мысли Луи. Гарри хватает Луи за волосы и подносит налившийся член к его лицу.  
  
Луи, не раздумывая, берет его в руки, облизывает головку и берет член в рот. Он безжалостно сосет, напрягает щеки и позволяет Гарри трахать его рот так, как ему нравится.  
  
\- Блять, да-а, Лу, - стонет Стайлс, зарываясь руками в карамельные волосы. Луи мычит, когда Гарри начинает вбивается в его глотку. Слезы скользят по щекам и попадают в рот.  
  
\- Блять, Луи, твой рот так хорош, - рычит Гарри, находясь на грани. Луи обертывает ладони вокруг основания члена Гарри и в последний раз насаживается ртом до конца.  
  
\- Лу, Луи, я собираюсь кончить, - предупреждает Гарри; он быстро вытаскивает член из рта Луи и кончает ему на лицо.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, - хвалит он Луи, вытирая салфеткой его лицо. Томмо встает, и Гарри, не раздумывая, толкает его на кровать. Нависая над ним, он с нежностью смотрит на своего мужа.  
  
Гарри начинает покрывать влажными горячими поцелуями грудь Луи и сквозь черные ресницы замечает, как Луи счастливо вздыхает. Гарри медленно скользит вниз, отодвигает нежно-розовые трусики в сторону и облизывает розовый клитор Луи. Он прекрасно знает, что это сводит Луи с ума.  
  
\- Хазза-а, - издает хриплый стон Луи. Разведя бедра шире, Гарри начинает оставлять жаркие поцелуи на кремовой, загорелой коже бедер Луи, не медля ни секунды, он впивается зубами в сочные бедра. Он сосет и лижет участок кожи несколько раз, пока капельки крови не появляются на поверхности. Гарри отрывается и засасывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра парня, Луи стонет и вздрагивает от интимного прикосновения.  
  
Достаточно скоро Гарри отстраняется, он доволен произведением искусства, которое остается на теле Луи.  
  
\- Приподними руки вверх и встань на колени, котенок, - приказывает Гарри, и Луи послушно все выполняет и переворачивается на живот. Он встает на колени и ждет, когда Гарри возьмет бутылку смазки, пояс и галстук.  
  
Через несколько секунд Гарри возвращается, отодвигает трусики в сторону и засовывает язык в тугую дырочку.  
  
\- Хаз, - скулит в изумлении Луи. Он любит, когда его вылизывают. Везде. Это одна из его маленьких слабостей, от этого Луи всегда бросает в дрожь, колени предательски начинают слабеть от нахлынувшего удовольствия. Луи чувствует, как Гарри еще раз проходится своим грешным языком по клитору. Луи прячет лицо в подушки и впивается ногтями в белые простыни их кровати. Гарри пальцами шаловливо обводит отверстие и снова подключает язык. Он знает, что рано или поздно Луи захочет коснуться себя, потому что, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, Гарри является доминантом. Он любит заставлять Луи хныкать и извиваться, а в конце и кричать его имя, пока тело парня трепещет от оргазма.  
  
Отстраняясь, Гарри наливает на пальцы щедрое количество смазки. Он вставляет один палец в вместе с языком в красную дырочку. Через пару движений Гарри двигает указательным пальцем внутри влагалища. Луи громко стонет и начинает умолять о большем, и Гарри знает, что Луи может принять в себя это. Не медля, Гарри проталкивает еще один палец внутрь голубоглазого парня. Он вытаскивает язык и разводит пальцы. Луи всхлипывает и подается бедрами назад. Гарри игнорирует его, пока не видит, как рука Луи тянется вниз, чтобы коснуться себя. Гарри шлепает его по руке и шепчет "Терпение, малыш, хорошие вещи случаются с теми, кто умеет ждать", но, видимо, Луи не согласен с ним. Он ненавидит, когда Гарри становится таким. Он знает, что все это выдумки, но ему просто нужно кое-что большее, свобода. Он тянется туда еще раз, но тем самым только еще больше злит Гарри.  
  
\- Сколько раз я должен сказать тебе нет, Луи, - рычит Гарри, и Томмо скулит от чувства пустоты. Схватив ремень и галстук, Гарри поднимает руки Луи к стенке кровати, проворно связывая их поясом и галстуком.  
  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что плохие мальчики получают за это, да, Луис? - хрипло спрашивает Гарри. Он поднимает руку вверх и легонько шлепает Луи по заднице. Тот визжит, но Гарри проворно вставляет в его рот кляп.  
  
\- Я буду считать до двадцати, ладно, котенок? - спрашивает Гарри, однако он знает, что Луи ничего не ответит.  
  
\- Ты был очень непослушным мальчиком сегодня вечером, - раздается шлепок. - Ты желал угодить себе, пока я пытался сам сделать это.  
  
Еще один шлепок.  
  
\- Ты такой жадный мальчик, Луи, - шепчет Гарри, замечая, как Луи покраснел. Гарри продолжает шлепать его, наслаждаясь громким звуком удара кожи об кожу. В итоге Луи не выдерживает и громко кричит. Гарри сминает рукой сочную мякоть задницы Луи и в последний раз наносит удар. Он заканчивает и гордо смотрит на покрасневшую попку Луи. Гарри целует нежную кожу и массирует ее легкими движениями. Он на секунду отстраняется и достает из ящика бутылку лосьона. Выдавив немного субстанции на руку, Гарри распределяет лосьон по покрасневшей коже.  
  
Стайлс вытаскивает изо рта кляп и бросает галстук в угол комнаты. Распределяя лосьон до конца, Гарри смачивает пальцы слюной и вставляет еще раз два пальца внутрь Луи. Он определенно не против, судя по его неровному дыханию.  
  
Гарри, не раздумывая, добавляет третий палец. Луи кричит, чувствуя, как знакомая дрожь наслаждения сковывает все тело.  
  
\- Хаз, пожалуйста, Гарри, - умоляет Луи, насаживаясь на пальцы.

Гарри убирает пальцы и мгновенно находит смазку. Он обрабатывает свой член лубрикантом, отодвигает нижнее белье вниз и подставляет головку к его заднице. Гарри медленно проталкивает сначала головку, но затем останавливается, ждет несколько секунд, позволяя Луи привыкнуть к размеру - он хочет, чтобы ему быть комфортно и безболезненно. Он начинает слегка раскачивать бедрами. В глазах Луи стоят слезы, он ждет, когда боль станет терпимой. Гарри кладет руки на бедра Луи и входит глубоко в тугую дырочку.  
  
\- Блять, Луи, как же хорошо, - стонет Гарри. Луи кричит, чувствуя, как Гарри попадает по простате. Дорожка пота медленно стекает по его позвоночнику.  
  
\- Ха-а-аз! - хнычет Луи, впиваясь ногтями в ладони рук Гарри. - Трахни меня сильнее, заставь меня кончить, - умоляет он, насаживаясь бедрами на член Гарри. Тот кивает и покрепче сжимает его бедра.  
  
\- Потерпи, котенок, - шепчет Гарри, чувствуя, как стенки плотно сжимаются вокруг его члена. Через несколько секунд Луи выкрикивает "Гарри!", вздрагивает и падает на простыни. Гарри толкается еще пару раз и кончает следом.   
  
Переворачивая Луи на спину, Гарри развязывает руки Томмо. Блять, он опять хочет Луи. Гарри скользит пальцами по бедрами и аккуратно снимает с него трусики. Он осторожно начинает потирать клитор, но Луи мычит и сдвигает ноги.   
  
\- Нет, Гарри, - хнычет Луи, потому что еще слишком рано для второго раунда. Его тело слишком чувствительно, и Гарри это знает. Но, кажется, его это не волнует. Он настоятельно раздвигает ноги Луи и скользит фалангой во влагалище. Они не так часто занимаются вагинальным сексом, а когда делают это, то не заморачиваются с презервативом. Надеясь, что, может быть, просто, может быть, в один прекрасный день Луи забеременеет снова. Они пытаются уже в течение пяти лет и безрезультатно. Но они не перестают надеяться.  
  
Гарри начинает медленно входить, и Луи, не раздумывая, оборачивает ноги вокруг его талии. Он прячет лицо в сгибе шеи Гарри и кусает его, тем самым пытаясь расслабиться. Все заканчивается тем, что он оставляет еще один засос, но Гарри не до этого, сейчас он сосредоточен на стенках влагалища Луи, которые плотно сжимаются вокруг его члена. Гарри старается контролировать себя, но в итоге вся его выдержка летит к чертям. Гарри рычит и со всей силы входит в Луи.  
  
\- Хаз, - рыдает Луи, ему невыносимо больно. Слезы скользят по щекам, когда он впивается ногтями в спину Гарри.  
  
Гарри продолжает неустанно толкаться в тугое, влажное влагалище Луи. Невыносимая боль вскоре превращается в удовольствие, и Луи откидывает голову назад на подушку.  
  
\- Бля-я-ять, Гарри, - плачет Луи, желая большего. Гарри на секунду выходит и ныряет обратно в такие сладкие губки.  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, - стонет Луи. Гарри наклоняется и целует Луи в губы. Через пару секунд он начинает двигаться быстрее. Он чувствует, как влагалище Луи начинает сжиматься вокруг его члена, это означает, что Луи рядом. Спустя пару толчком парни достигают своей кульминации.   
  
\- Блять, Луи! - громко стонет Гарри, падая сверху на Луи.  
  
\- Я так люблю тебя, Лу, спасибо, - шепчет Гарри. Луи кивает головой и шепчет в ответ "я тоже тебя люблю".  
  
Гарри знает, что Луи не делал бы этого, если бы это была любая другая ночь. Он знает, что Луи безумно влюблен в него, и именно этот способ выражения любви делает тридцатый день рождения Гарри особенным. Как бы Луи не отрицал, то, что они сегодня делали в постели, было изумительным. Гарри быстро развязывает остальные конечности, хватает влажное полотенце и быстро очищает себя и Луи. Он еще раз целует красную попку Томмо и притягивает парня в объятия, целуя в губы.  
  
\- Так люблю тебя, котенок, - шепчет Гарри, Луи улыбается ему и закрывает глаза.

…

Было около девяти недель, когда Луи впервые осознал, что с его телом что-то не так. У него была задержка, и уже появлялись первые симптомы токсикоза. Его тело постоянно нуждалось в еде, не говоря уже о том, что он бегал в туалет каждый час.  
  
\- Луи, приятно видеть тебя снова! Как у тебя дела? Как там Гарри? - приветствует Луи Анита, его лечащий врач, когда он входит в комнату.  
  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Анита. И Гарри хорошо, - отвечает Луи; он начинает нервно заламывать пальцы в предвкушении хорошей новости. Луи очень надеется, что это не странный вирус или болезнь.  
  
\- Так, что тебя беспокоит в последнее время? - спрашивает она, просматривая медицинскую карту Луи.  
  
\- Я, эм... у меня задержка... вроде два раза, хм, меня тошнит уже около недели... и я хожу в туалет слишком часто, - нервозно отвечает Луи. Анита кивает головой и записывает что-то в карту.  
  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать, что это такое, но, очевидно, ты и сам догадываешься. У меня есть предположение по этому поводу, но ты сам знаешь, что это очень маловероятно в твоем состоянии, - объясняет она, но Луи не слышит ее, потому что пытается понять, что она действительно пытается сказать ему своим расплывчатым ответом.  
  
\- Мне понадобится анализ мочи и анализ крови. Я возьму пробу сегодня, результаты будут к концу следующей недели, - говорит она, и Луи кивает головой.

…

Через неделю Луи возвращается в кабинет Аниты, садясь на стул в приёмной, он начинает нервно постукивать ногой об пол.  
  
\- Луи Томлинсон? - говорит девушка за стойкой регистрации, Луи и встает и следует за ней в процедурную.  
  
Он входит в темную комнату с большим компьютером и гинекологическим креслом. Он знает, что это за комната. Он был здесь пять лет назад. Когда делал ультразвук. Для их ребенка. Его тело деревенеет, когда он садится на край кушетки.  
  
Несколько минут спустя Анита открывает дверь с яркой улыбкой на лице.  
  
\- О, Луи, рада, что ты здесь! Это хорошо. Милый, ложись, пожалуйста, на кушетку и сними футболку, - говорит она, просматривая какой-то файл, который, как предполагает Луи, его.  
  
Он кивает и делает все то,для чего она попросила его несколько минут назад лечь. Она садится, выдавливает холодный гель на палочку и проводит ею по животу Луи.  
  
Луи съеживается не только от холода, но и от ужасной ностальгии, которую она приносит ему. Он слышит глухие удары и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на широко улыбающуюся Аниту.  
  
\- Ну что там? - спрашивает Луи, боясь ответа...  
  
\- Вау. Луи, кажется, у тебя внутри маленькое чудо, - говорит она, поворачивая монитор компьютера к Томлинсону. Луи кажется, что мир на миг замирает, потому что следующее, что он видит - это темнота. Он приходит в себя от того, что кто-то хлопает его по щеке; он быстро мигает несколько раз для того, чтобы окончательно прийти в сознание.  
  
-  _Я-я беременнен_? - сипло спрашивает Луи. Анита кивает и искренне улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я распечатала фото для Гарри?   
  
Луи в ступоре кивает:  
  
\- Да.

…

  
Луи и Гарри ужинают в их прекрасной квартире. Гарри только что приехал с игры, но он кажется немного нервным и счастливым. Луи до сих пор ему не сказал, так как ждал подходящего момента.  
  
\- Гарри, - нервно говорит Луи, прерывая рассказ Гарри о униформе соперников.  
  
\- Но Луи, кто сейчас еще носит простые белые футболки с символикой команды? Это ведь так банально, - Луи качает головой, как будто форма соперников была важнее чем то, что он собирался сказать.  
  
\- Гарри, да заткнись ты на секунду, у меня есть кое-что очень важное для тебя. Это изменит всю нашу дальнейшую жизнь, - торжественным тоном говорит Луи. Гарри замолкает и внимательно смотрит на Луи.  
  
\- В последнее время я себя плохо чувствовал, поэтому я пошел на прием к врачу и... у меня есть некоторые новости для тебя... - говорит монотонным голосом Луи, не желая выдать то, что он так сильно боится сказать. Но Гарри воспринимает это более серьезно - он вскакивает с места и хватает Луи за плечи.  
  
\- О боже, пожалуйста, не говори мне, что у тебя что-то неизлечимое. Пожалуйста, Луи, - дрожит Гарри, потому что он не переживет этого, если что-то с ним случится. Луи тут же начинает оправдываться.  
  
\- Нет! Гарри, просто позволь мне показать тебе кое-что, - говорит Луи, передавая через стол ему конверт. Гарри аккуратно открывает конверт и вытаскивает из него черно-белое фото.  
  
\- Что..? - вопросительно спрашивает Гарри, Луи улыбается и кивает головой.  
  
-  _Ты беременнен_ , - говорит еще раз Гарри, убеждаясь, что это не розыгрыш. Луи уверенно еще раз кивает головой.  
  
\- Ох, черт возьми, да! У нас будет ребенок, - радостно кричит Гарри, вскакивая с места и втягивая Луи в крепкие объятия. Он приподнимает его и начинает кружиться по всей комнате. Как только они перестают вращаться, Гарри нежно целует своего мужа в губы. Через какое-то время Луи отстраняется, так как ему становится нечем дышать. Но Гарри не желает передышки, он снова хватает Луи на руки и начинает снова его кружить.   
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, прекрати, - бледнеет Луи, и Гарри останавливается.  
  
\- 10 недель назад у нас был последний секс.. это была как раз та самая ночь, когда я преподнёс тебе подарок на день рождения, - хрипло говорит Луи, глаза Гарри расширяются по мере того, как он осознает услышанное.  
  
\- Мы не можем иметь этого ребенка, - нервно говорит Луи, и Гарри знает, что это просто паника, потому что самое дерьмовое оправдание, которое он когда-либо слышал.  
  
\- Луи, успокойся. Лу, тебе нужно успокоиться. Мы хотели этого ребенка, не важно, был ли он зачат в любви или извращенном сексе. В любом случае мы любим друг друга и этого ребенка тоже. Этот ребенок - наше маленькое чудо, и мы не можем позволить этому ребенку умереть, - умоляет Гарри, и Луи согласно кивает головой, потому что он прав. Луи просто психует без причины.  
  
\- Мы справимся с этим, хорошо? - тихо говорит Гарри, успокаивая Луи.  
  
\- Да, - соглашается Луи.  
\- Стоп, а как же моя танцевальная карьера? - Гарри вдруг осознает, что не знает, что говорить дальше. Он знает, как много для Луи значат танцы. Он знает, что Луи не бросит их, это действительно трудный шаг для него, и он не бросит танцы независимо от того, в каком находится состоянии.  
  
\- Луи, мы должны пожертвовать чем-то ради этого ребенка. И, котенок, я знаю, ты не хочешь бросать танцы, но ради этого ребенка тебе нужно оставить свою танцевальную карьеру на каких-то девять месяцев. Хорошо? Я завтра поговорю с тренером и постараюсь взять отпуск для ребенка, хорошо?  
  
\- Хорошо, - слабо отвечает Луи.

…

Первый триместр дается нелегко для Луи и Гарри. Странное сочетание еды и плаксивое поведение Луи не сильно волнует Гарри. Но по мере роста живота, возникает очень важная проблема. Им нужен новый дом (желательно с тремя спальнями, поскольку в их квартире была только одна комната). Луи, через агента, находит великолепный современный дом в пригороде, и хотя с его покупкой до работы придется ехать чуть дольше, чем обычно, Луи знает, что Гарри не против. В конечном итоге, после длительных дебатов на четырнадцатой недели беременности, они покупают этот дом.  
  
Следующая проблема возникает при выборе цвета детской комнаты. Гарри думает, что у них будет мальчик, но Луи как и все беременные мамаши не согласен, он точно знает, что это будет девочка. В итоге все это перерастает в маленькую ссору (со слезами конечно), так что они откладывают покраску детской на неопределенное время.  
  
Однажды ночью Луи резко просыпается. На часах четыре утра. Он весь покрыт липким потом, поэтому выпутывается из-под тела Гарри и начинает ходить вокруг кровати. Луи чувствует, что срочно нуждается в большом молочном коктейле и картошке фри, но единственное место, открытое в это время, является McDonalds. Он садится на кровать и начинает трясти мужа до тех пор, пока тот не просыпается.  
  
\- Отстань, - сонно бормочет Гарри. Луи начинает трясти его за плечо сильнее, но Гарри не реагирует.  
  
\- Гарри Стайлс, если ты, блять, сейчас не встанешь, то мы не будем заниматься сексом неделю! - угрожающим тоном говорит Луи.  
  
\- Луи, вернись в постель. Сейчас четыре часа утра, тебе и мне необходим отдых. Мы все равно не будем пока этим заниматься много раз, потому что это опасно для ребенка, - раздраженно говорит Гарри. Луи знает, что Гарри на самом деле не ворчливый, но так как он сейчас беременнен, сегодня явное исключение.  
  
\- Но Гарри, я хочу молочный коктейль и картошку фри, - начинает хныкать Луи, Гарри закрывает глаза, надеясь, что Томмо прекратит нытье и забудет про молочный коктейль хотя бы на час. Гарри проходит через это уже шестой раз за сегодня, похтому действительно нуждается во сне.  
  
\- Гарри Стайлс,  _я_  беременнен в этом браке, и я требую большего уважения и благодарности от тебя. Если ты не принесешь мне молочный коктейль и картошку фри, я обещаю тебе, что ты никогда не увидишь эту кроху, - гневно говорит Луи, и Гарри вздыхает и встает. Он раздраженно надевает джинсы и хватает бумажник со стола.  
  
\- Ты мне будешь должен, - в дверях говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Я тебе ничего не должен. Как только этот ребенок родится, я официально освобождаюсь от всех обязательств до конца жизни, - огрызается Луи.  
  
\- Мы поговорим об этом, когда я вернусь, - говорит Гарри раздраженным голосом.

…

Как только Гарри уходит, Луи осознает свою ошибку и начинает паниковать.  
  
 _Ребёнок - не очень хорошая идея. Он не может родить этого ребенка. Он не готов_.  
  
Луи, всхлипывая, садится на пол.  
  
Двадцать минут спустя Гарри возвращается с молочным коктейлем и его любимой картошкой фри из McDonalds. Луи благодарит Гарри, целует его в щеку и бормочет "люблю тебя".

…

На следующее утро, когда Гарри уходит на тренировку, Луи садится напротив высокого зеркала и смотрит на свое отражение. Он замечает валики жира, которые появились на его теле. Он старается, действительно старается рационализировать питание ради их ребенка. Но из-за его прошлого опыта с едой, он никак не может принять тот факт, что лишний вес появляется из-за ребенка. Он взвешивается несколько раз, и, когда смотрит на число, слезы текут по его лицу. Очевидно, он сейчас толще, чем был месяц назад, но он должен питаться за двоих и от этого становится еще тяжелее.  
  
Когда Гарри возвращается домой, Луи сидит в гостиной, уставившись в черный экран телевизора.  
  
\- Доброе утро, котенок! Как ты? - тихо спрашивает Гарри, ставя перед парнем чай, бутерброды и салат. Он быстро целует Луи в щеку и устраивается рядом с ним на диване.  
  
\- Котенок, ты в порядке? - еще раз спрашивает Гарри, оборачивая руки вокруг талии мужа.  
  
\- Я не могу сделать это, Гарри, - бормочет Луи; нормальному человеку его слова будут непонятны, но Гарри давно уже освоил интерпретации мыслей Луи.   
  
\- Милый, ты должен. Мы справимся. Ладно, котенок? - утешительно говорит Гарри; Луи кивает и берет в руки вилку.  
  
Он терпеливо ждет, пока Луи допьет чай и съест салат, но хмурится, замечая, что Луи не притрагивается к сэндвичу.  
  
\- Луи, ты должен съесть сэндвич, - настаивает Гарри, потому что Луи нужно есть больше.  
  
\- Нет, я не голоден, - лжет Луи, хотя знает, что хочет съесть этот сэндвич. Но он не может. В нем полно калорий и углеводов, и он, соответственно, еще поправится. Ему нужно похудеть, так что нет, он не будет есть этот сэндвич.  
  
Как назло, его живот начинает урчать.  
  
\- Луи, съешь. Немедленно, - спокойно говорит Гарри, пододвигая тарелку с сэндвичем к его руке.  
  
\- Нет, - слабо сопротивляется Луи. Гарри какое-то время молча смотрит на него, затем встает с дивана и уходит.  
  
\- Гарри, ты куда? - спрашивает Луи, не понимая, что происходит. Луи ненавидит, когда Гарри начинает заставлять его делать что-то, чего он не хочет. Он вскакивает с дивана и следует за Гарри в детскую комнату. Луи останавливается в дверях и видит, как Гарри садится в кресло-качалку и берет в руки одежду, которую он купил давным-давно для их первого ребенка. Он раскачивается, и Луи вздрагивает: по его лицу начинают катиться слезы.  
  
\- Гарри, малыш, прости, - всхлипывая, бормочет Луи; он становится на колени и смотрит на мужа умоляющими глазами. Луи знает, что Гарри понимает, что он солгал ему. Осознавая это, ему становится еще больнее.  
  
\- Нет, ты вообще не понимаешь меня. Луи, у нас скоро будет ребенок, а тебя волнует только, сколько ты весишь. Тебе наплевать на здоровье нашего ребенка, - говорит Гарри холодно, и для Луи это словно пощечина. После слов Гарри Луи чувствует, как его сердце разбивается на куски, потому что, блять, он прав.  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, прости меня, - оправдываясь, плачет Луи.   
  
\- Нет, Луи, это не подействует на меня больше. Тебе нужно питаться, иначе я, не раздумывая, отвезу тебя обратно в больницу. Луи, я так люблю тебя, но ненавижу, когда ты делаешь вид, что все в порядке, когда ты врешь мне прямо в лицо! Луи, у нас скоро будет ребенок, мы должны быть лучшими родителями для него. Я знаю, я знаю, это очень тяжело, но Луи, я стараюсь помочь тебе с ребенком, но ты не даешь мне этого сделать, - рыдая, говорит Гарри. Слезы катятся по щекам шатена, так как тот всегда прав. Он - эгоист. Он волнуется только о своем теле, а не о здоровье ребенка.  
  
Гарри поднимает Луи и сажает его к себе на колени. Обнявшись, они сидят в тишине, сопровождаемой только звуками их тяжелого дыхания и тихого хныканья.  
  
\- Прости, прости! Я буду очень стараться, я обещаю, - плачет Луи, зарываясь лицом в изгиб шеи Гарри. Они сидят в тишине еще несколько минут, прежде чем Гарри тихо спрашивает.  
  
\- Луи, ты съешь сэндвич для меня сейчас? - шепчет Гарри ему на ухо. Луи кивает и Гарри, не медля не секунды, идет в гостиную.

…

\- Вау, ребята, поздравляю! - ярко улыбаясь, говорит Анита, щелкая мышкой по экрану монитора.  
  
\- Что случилось? - взволнованно спрашивает Луи, сильнее сжимая руку Гарри. Анита проводит палочкой вниз и вверх, вперед и назад, а затем останавливается.   
  
Она нажимает на монитор, и в комнате тихо начинают звучать биения двух сердец.  
  
\- Что это? - в страхе еще раз спрашивает Луи. Что-то не так с их ребенком?  
  
\- Луи, я боюсь, у меня для вас есть хорошая новость, хотя как сказать, - говорит она монотонным голосом, скрывая свое волнение.  
  
\- Говорите, - шепчет Гарри, и Луи сжимается.  
  
\- Ну... Вам надо купить еще детские вещи, потому что я не думаю, что у вас их достаточно для двух младенцев, - широко улыбаясь, говорит Анита.  
  
\- То есть у нас не один ребенок, а два? У нас двойня? - хрипло спрашивает Луи. Анита кивает головой и поворачивает к ним экран.  
  
\- Но я думал, что у нас будет только один ребенок, - через несколько секунд тихо говорит Луи.  
  
\- Я предполагаю, что она или он прятался за своего брата или сестру, - говорит она, улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
\- Хаз? - Луи взволнованно смотрит на своего мужа, который все еще стоит в оцепенении.  
  
\- Это... это нормально? - спрашивает неуверенным голосом Гарри.  
  
\- Черт, конечно, это здорово, - через пару секунд отвечает Гарри на свой же вопрос. Луи наконец-то выдыхает и счастливо улыбается.

…

В честь такого события, в тот же день Гарри заказывает для них с Луи специальный ужин. 

…

Ближе к концу второго триместра Луи становится более возбужденным и эмоциональным. Теперь он плачет постоянно, и хотя Гарри перекраивает график, ему все равно приходится уезжать на игры на несколько ночей, и, конечно же, Луи в эти дни рыдает еще сильнее. Один раз, когда Гарри не было, Луи пару раз пытался удовлетворить себя сам, но у него ничего не получалось, так как он чувствовал только отвращение к нижней части своего тела. Кроме своей задницы, конечно: она становилась все больше и роскошнее, и Гарри, не переставая, хватался за нее. Но в связи с его графиком, их интимная жизнь отошла на второй план.  
  
Однажды ночью, когда они разговаривают по скайпу, Гарри мельком видит, что трусики Луи уже мокрые.  
  
\- Котенок, ты возбужден? - игриво спрашивает Гарри; Луи, краснея, смотрит вниз и застенчиво отвечает: "Да". И Гарри понимает, что это тот самый момент.  
  
\- Я должен помочь своему котенку, - Гарри мурлычет, и Луи кивает головой.  
  
\- Хорошо, малыш, но сначала я хочу, чтобы ты достал небольшой розовый ящик под кроватью, - спокойно говорит Гарри. Луи растерянно еще раз кивает, встает с кровати, садится на пол и достает коробку.  
  
Он пожимает плечами и возвращается обратно на кровать.  
  
\- Открой, - улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. Луи поднимает крышку и видит, что внутри лежит один из самых красивых розовых вибраторов в мире. Гарри видит, как Луи начинает широко улыбаться.  
  
\- Это мое? - спрашивает Луи, и Гарри кивает.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе не попробовать его? Покажи мне, как сильно ты любишь меня, - настаивает Гарри, сжимая свой член рукой у основания.  
  
\- Хорошо, - кротко говорит Луи, поднося головку розового члена к дырочке.

…

Однажды ночью между ними происходит неловкий момент. Луи и Гарри лежат на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу. Рука Гарри покоится на верхней части груди Луи, и, случайно смещая ее вниз, он чувствует, как теплая жидкость просачивается сквозь футболку, капая на кровать.  
  
\- Лу, почему твоя футболка влажная? - спрашивает Гарри, поворачиваясь к Луи.  
  
Луи в панике отталкивает Гарри и неуклюже бежит в ванную так быстро, как может на седьмом месяце беременности. Гарри срывает одеяло и несется за ним, чтобы разгадать, что же это за таинственная жидкость.  
  
Он стучит в дверь один раз, но ответа не следует.  
  
Когда стучит в дверь второй раз, Луи кричит: "Уходи!", но Гарри не слушает его, он взволнован до смерти.  
  
Гарри открывает дверь со словами:  
  
\- Луи, что происход... - но останавливается на середине предложения, так как видит, как из набухшей груди его беременного мужа сочится белая жидкость.  
  
\- Гарри! - вскрикивает Луи и сразу же пытается прикрыться, но Гарри проворно отталкивает его руки прочь. - Гарри, пожалуйста, не смейся, - умоляет Луи, хотя знает, что Гарри бы никогда не смеялся над ним. Гарри толкает Луи к стене, приподнимает его руки вверх и припадает губами к одному из сосков Луи. Он начинает слегка сосать их, кружа язычком вокруг такой чувствительной бусинки. Луи громко стонет, чувствуя горячий рот Гарри вокруг чувствительного соска. Стайлс в последний раз нежно прикусывает сосок и отстраняется.  
  
\- Не смей скрывать это от меня, - широко улыбаясь, говорит Гарри. Луи улыбается и с любовью смотрит на него; ему даже не верится, что любовь всей его жизни принимает его таким, какой он есть.

…

Седьмой месяц подходит к концу, и Гарри потихоньку начинает сходить с ума. Он спокойно выдыхает, кладя наушники на огромный живот Луи - он хочет, чтобы их дети слушали его любимые инди-песни. Но это еще не всё. Теперь каждую ночь Гарри поет колыбельную их детям и шепчет милые глупости в живот Луи. Вот это действительно странно.  
  
Предположительно, остается две недели до родов. Луи сидит на диване в клубной футболке Гарри и смотрит на то, как его муж играет против Бостон Брюинз.  
  
Гарри забивает, и Луи радостно выкрикивает его имя. Но, спустя пару секунд, резкая боль пробегает по всему телу, и он кричит от боли. Его зрение становится размытым, Луи машинально хватается за огромный живот.  
  
Люди, работающие у них, кажется поняли, что происходит. Пожилая женщина тут же выбегает из кухни и хватается за телефон.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, милый? - дрожащим голосом спрашивает его пожилая дама, Луи качает головой и начинает еще сильнее плакать.  
  
\- Я рожаю, - наконец-то выдавливает он из себя.  
  
Луи знает, что это паника, он немедленно должен попасть в больницу. Он пытается встать, но мужчина рядом крепко хватает его за талию, чтобы удержать от падения на пол.  
  
\- Нет, я не поеду в больницу без Гарри!  
  
\- О боже! Ты немедленно должен ехать в больницу, - настаивает пожилой мужчина, но Луи непреклонен.  
  
\- Нет! Я не поеду без Гарри, - раздраженно отвечает Луи. Он попытался вырваться, чтобы добраться до телефона, но мужчина вовремя перехватывает его руку.  
  
\- Милый, у тебя в любую минуту могут начаться роды, мы должны отвезти тебя в больницу, - нервно говорит пожилая женщина. Луи наконец-то вырывается, хватает телефон и набирает номер Найла.  
  
\- Позвони срочно Гарри, скажи, что я рожаю, - задыхаясь от боли, говорит Луи.  
  
\- Что? - нервно отвечает Найл.  
  
\- Я сказал, что я рожаю, позвони Гарри, - нетерпеливо повторяет Луи.  
  
\- Я-я-я понял тебя, - заикаясь, отвечает Найл. Луи сквозь боль смотрит на экран телевизора и видит, как Найл бежит через все поле к судье и шепчет ему что-то на ухо. Судья кивает головой, дует в свисток, чтобы остановить игру. Потянув Гарри в сторону, Найл шепчет ему что-то и показывает на телефон...  
  
Вот последнее, что помнит Луи перед обмороком.

…

Луи открывает глаза и слышит голоса людей и стук колес. Поворачивая голову вправо, Луи расплывчато видит людей, которые катят его, и монитор, издающий противный резкий писк. Луи смотрит вверх и видит потное, взволнованное лицо Гарри.  
  
\- Котенок, ты очнулся! - радостно говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Где мы? - слабо спрашивает Луи, его голова начинает кружиться, и Гарри единственный, кого он может нормально видеть при своем непривычно затуманенном зрении.  
  
\- В больнице, мы едем в родильный зал. Тебе вкололи наркотики, так что я не уверен, что ты помнишь, - честно говорит Гарри, но Луи знает, что он точно будет помнить рождение их первого ребенка, независимо от того, сколько наркотиков они вкололи в его тело.  
  
\- Я помню, - слабо говорит Луи, и Гарри кивает головой и отходит в сторону...

…

В следующий раз Луи просыпается от невыносимой боли.  
  
\- Луи, очнись! - нервно говорит Гарри.   
  
\- Блять! - кричит Луи, слезы струятся по его щекам.  
  
\- Луи, мне нужно, чтобы ты тужился, котенок, ты должен слушать Аниту, - пытается успокоить Гарри Луи, но боль настолько сильная, что ему хочется лезть на стену.  
  
\- ТУЖЬСЯ, ЛУИ! СИЛЬНЕЕ! - кричит Анита, и Луи хватает Гарри за руку и начинает тужиться.  
  
\- Первый готов, - говорит она, и в ту же секунду на весь родильный зал раздается первый пронзительный детский крик. Она проворно хватает покрытого кровью младенца и передает его одному из своих помощников.   
  
\- Луи, осталось чуть-чуть, ты должен тужиться, - говорит она, и Луи кричит от боли. Он тужится еще несколько раз, прежде чем Анита достает из него еще одного ребенка. Луи падает на кровать и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Малыш, тебе надо быть в сознании. Луи, котенок, не закрывай глаза. Луи, - кричит Гарри, но Луи его больше не слышит.

…

Когда Луи открывает глаза, он видит, как Гарри держит на руках двух младенцев.  
  
\- Привет, мое солнышко, привет, моя красавица, - сладостно говорит Гарри близнецам, завернутым в розовые одеяла.  
  
\- Я знал, что у нас будут девочки, - всхлипывая, тихо говорит Луи. Гарри подходит и протягивает ему близнецов. Луи улыбается, замечая, что близнецы унаследовали от него голубые глаза, а от Гарри вьющиеся каштановые волосы.  
  
\- У них твои губы, - констатирует Луи.  
  
\- Наверное. Как мы их назовем? - спрашивает Гарри, нежно целуя Луи в потный лоб.  
  
\- Роуз и Эвелин Стайлс, - сразу же отвечает Луи.  
  
\- Ты хочешь дать им только мою фамилию? - удивленно спрашивает Гарри.  
  
\- Да, - настаивает Луи, и Гарри счастливо улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
\- Боже, Лу, я так сильно люблю тебя и наших девочек, ты лучший муж в мире, - нежно говорит Гарри.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, а также моих новых драгоценных цветочков. Ты только посмотри на них. Они родились точно в срок, - говорит Луи, Гарри смотрит на него в недоумении. Ведь близнецы родились на две недели раньше, чем они ожидали.  
  
\- Почему ты так удивлен? - спрашивает Луи Гарри, целуя мужа в щетинистую щеку.  
  
\- Потому что они не должны знать, что были зачаты в горячем сексе на Дне Рождении, - отвечает Гарри с ухмылкой на лице.

 


End file.
